So far, users may employ multiple different input devices to command or control an electronic device which execute or process data or information needed by the user. For instance, a remote control, which is taken as the input device, is used by the user to emit infrared to an electronic device (e.g., a television) such that the electronic device executes a certain specific program for the user accordingly.
With the development of technology, the boundary between television and computer is blurred. That is, users may not only watch television programs or films but also control multimedia programs on an operating system of the television. For instance, the operating system has a graphic interface, the user may control a cursor on the graphic interface to move to a position the user desired. Then, the user presses a button of the remote control to send a command to the operating system of the television. Specifically, the remote control comprises several buttons for controlling the movement of the cursor in a digital manner. Alternatively, the remote control may comprise a joystick to control the movement of the cursor in an analogical manner.